


First Order drabbles: So Close is Not So Good & Still

by lar_laughs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, First Order, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs





	First Order drabbles: So Close is Not So Good & Still

**Title:** So Close is Not So Good  
 **Characters:** Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadows  
Her flat palm connected with his cheek with such violence that Caradoc lost his balance and fell to the ground in a heap of rage and embarrassment. "What was that for?"

Dorcas stared at him as if she couldn't figure out why he was on the ground. She looked over at her hand, trying to place why it was up in the air and not in her pocket where her hands normally stayed when she was around people. "What?"

"I asked if you'd heard about the new assignments and you," he pointed to his stinging cheek, "slapped me like I'd cursed at you. Should I take that as a 'no, I haven't' or are you upset with me?"

"I'm not sleeping well," she mumbled, lowering her hand so it didn't mock her. The insomnia wasn't going to go away if she kept doing stupid things. This was turning into a problem if she was going to take petty shots at the other Order members. Before she thought better of it, she reached out a hand to help him up. The only problem with that was that she let go as soon as he took hold, her skin tingling from the tiny bit of contact. A single thought filtered through her subconscious - odd. He meant her, of course.

"Was bruising me first a way of following orders? I know Edgar wants my hide for screwing things up last week but this is getting painful." Caradoc hefted himself up off the floor. Instead of massaging either of his new injuries, he was flexing the hand she'd held. "You're rather staticy."

"Pardon?"

"Your hand. It shocked me. Like you'd been dragging your feet on some carpet."

She ducked her head and backed up. No one had ever felt the sting of contact before. "Sorry," she murmured and turned away. It was time to get some distance.

***

 **Title:** Still  
 **Pairing:** Caradoc/Marlene

The river ran swift and cold, rushing over stones toward the sea. It babbled toward it’s final destination, taking everything along for the ride. Caradoc stood in the very middle, defying the water to move him from his position.

“Are you coming?” He crooked a finger at her, his expression still equal parts wry and confidant even in the extreme tempurature change. “I won’t let you get dragged downstream.”

Marlene shivered on the river bank. She’d been wearing suitable clothing but he’d stripped it off her as soon as the blanket was spread out. While she could put them back on and be warm, there was still fun to be had. “Dream on, buddy boy. Why don’t you come back and I’ll warm you up?”

“This is my date to plan. You said-“

“I said I would let you try all those things you’ve been begging to do. That doesn’t include dropping my body tempurature down to dangerous levels. You know what happens when you get cold.”

He winked. “Why don’t you come see for yourself?”

There was something about his smile that drew her to him. Before she fully thought about it, she was in the water, her legs wrapped around his waist.

“I was right,” she whispered into his ear before leaning in to nibble at his earlobe. He shivered but she wasn’t sure if it was the water or her teeth. “Why don’t we take this back to the blanket and I’ll get you warmed right up.”


End file.
